Caeira (Earth-11584)
History "There is a gentleness to you that I would like to get to know. Something beyond the World Breaker I see before me. I am Caeira of Sakaar, I am at your leisure, Green King." '''Caeira '''was a native citizen of the planet Sakaar and before her death became the Queen Consort of the Green King, aka the Hulk. A member of the Shadow People of Sakaar, Caeira was born into royalty within her native tribe, though that was rendered a moot point upon the conquest of her people by the Red King many years earlier, forcing Caeira to live most of her early life on the run from the Red King's continuing pursuits of the remnants of her people. As she reached adulthood, Caeira's leadership of her people appeared ready to overthrow the Red King, as her strategies working for one of his rivals were turning the tide in the continuing war for the planet. However her salvation would be delayed thanks to the arrival of the Hulk to Sakaar. Drafted into the Red King's army, the Hulk's power proved decisive in every skirmish in the war, rendering Caeira's plans useless and eventually leading to her capture. Rather than kill her (or attempt to use her for her planning capabilities), the Red King instead chose to humiliate Caeira by making her a member of his royal harem. She was treated as little more than a slave for several years after that point, but it is unknown if she engaged in relations with the Red King during this time. Her salvation and vengeance for her people would eventually come when the Hulk was betrayed by the Red King, leading to the formation of the Warbound Clan and the eventual overthrow of the dictator. With the Red King deposed, Caeira ingratiated herself to the Hulk (made easier by the fact that she conincidentally sounded like the Hulk/Bruce Banner's old love interest on Earth, Betty Ross) and earned his trust, eventually falling in love with the newly minted Green King in the process. After several months of courtship, the two were eventually married and Caeira found herself as one of the most trusted advisers to the new ruler of Sakaar. However their happiness was shortlived, as soon after Caeira discovered she was pregnant with the Hulk's child, she was killed in an explosion that was caused by Miek of the Warbound Clan, which led the Hulk to invade the Earth in the Sakaaran Incursion. Powers & Abilities * Genius Level Tactician: Contrary to her looks, Caeira was a master strategist before she was captured by the Red King, working to undermine his forces in the employ of one of his rivals (and would have succeeded if not for the Hulk's forces). Weaknesses Caeira possessed no special abilities that protected her from harm, as she died from the explosion that destroyed the Hulk's spaceship. Film Details Caeira appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Liv Tyler. * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters